Blissful Sleeping
by SakuraTree99
Summary: All in the Shire peacefully slept in the quiet night, except for one child different from the rest. Oneshot meant to be lighthearted and cute. Please leave constructive criticism in reviews


Hello readers! Now I know this fanfic may seem coming out of the blue with it's theme and category. But I had this idea in my head for a while and am a sucker for cute, fluff, and comforting fanfics. I do very much love Lord of the Rings and I hope I don't offend any hard core Tolkien fans.

Warning this is my first attempt at this kind of story so this may include

grammar issues

Oc-ness

Canon misconception

Non the less I hope you enjoy. :3

Nighttime had finally arrived and all residents of the shire had began to settle down and retire to bed and parents put their children to bed for a night full of peaceful sleep. All hobbit children slept dreaming of happy memories they lived or what tomorrow would bring them. One child was up however, but unlike the other children in the shire this particular youngling was not a hobbit but a man.

The child in question was one of mystery as he not only appeared mysteriously as a babe one night but also seem to have the same growth as the hobbits, being the same size of the other children and even a little shorter. The young hobbit known as Frodo Baggins had discovered the babe on the outskirts of the shire, supposedly only two days old the hobbit brought you back to Bag End safely. While Frodo was only to care for you a few days and his uncle Bilbo would travel out to Bree to see if there were any sort of orphanage to put the newborn in the care of, it didn't take long before Frodo and Bilbo had become attached and feeling parental love for the baby, and after a week of consideration The nephew and uncle become the babe's guardians and they gave home the name Fredrick Baggins.

The other hobbit residents while curious were very skeptical of a child of man adopting a hobbit lifestyle, feeling the young one may run away seeking some sort of thrill. But they had been proven wrong as Fredrick had come to fit in as a hobbit, growing to the height of the other children at the tender age of six and he said himself

"Leave the shire? Well.. I am curious about the world but I rather be here then anywhere else."

His interest we're different then that of a man as rather then wishing to learn to use a sword and fight his interest were more artistic, he loved music and when not playing with the other children he would stay cooped up inside writing and singing his own music which His guardians would listen to not only to give him encouragement but enjoy his eccentric singing voice. Little Fredrick had come to befriend many residents of the shire both child and adults alike. His closet friend was Johanne a sweet hobbit girl only a year his senior, they often put on mock shows with usually only a few audience members (mostly comprised of their family members) , but alas they performed as if there were a hundred people.

While Fredrick had no intention of leaving the shire he was curious of the outside world and it's wonders. His uncle Bilbo had told him the stories of when he had traveled with the company of 12 dwarves in their attempt to take back error, but tonight Bilbo had gotten to the part of the story where he had his encounter with the dragon known as Smaug the terrible and how the dragon had stalked him like prey while taunting him of his doom.

However halfway through the story bilbo began to show signs of tiredness and Fredrick being considerate asked Bilbo to go off to bed. Bilbo had offered to finish the story but Fredrick insisted and with a kiss on the forehead and goodnight the child was left alone to sleep which brings us to the current moment.

Fredrick Baggins had his covers pulled up as high as he could seeking comfort from the fright he was feeling as he attempted to fall asleep, but whenever he closed his eyes for more then a second his imagination began to take charge conjuring up a image of the beast Bilbo described. Taller then any tree and as ferocious as the fire he rain down at him.

Ah!,Fredrick startled sitting up in bed and letting out short shaking breaths.

Slowly he managed to calm down and settle down, however he still layed awake.

" I don't wanna to think about it! How did uncle Bilbo face that monster?"

His attention however soon was focused on something else. There was a light underneath the door , that either Frodo or Bilbo were still up.

He was tempted to look and seek comfort from one of his guardians but he was stopped when a thought struck his mind.

"What if their mad I'm up? What if I won't be allowed to hear uncle's stories anymore"

Clenching his covers he thought back to the dragon in all it's terrible essence peering down at him and without a second to lose he quietly stepped out of his room and into the hall.

Frodo Baggins was sitting contempt in his chair absentmindedly reading a book while enjoying the quiet atmosphere of the night while the other two inhabitants of bag end slept blissfully, or at least one of them.

He was brought out of reading when a small shuffle was heard at the entrance of the living room. Looking up he saw the small child he called his son standing half in and half out of the living room.

"Fredrick"?

The child walked in slowly his hands behind his back and a nervous look on the boys face. Frodo knew of the look as Bilbo had told him when he first came to live with him at bag end how when he had a bad dream He would seek comfort from Bilbo.

Standing up from the chair Frodo opened his arms and knelt down to Fredrick's height, the boy only needed a second to run into the warm embrace of his adoptive father. The two stayed in silence for a little, feeling warm and the soothing strokes on his back Fredrick stepped back to look back at his father as he smiled at him.

"Now do tell me what's wrong", Frodo said patiently.

"Bilbo was well... telling me his story"

"Mm hmm"

"And he got to the part where he had to hide from that dragon named sm.. smo..smi"

"Smaug"

"Oh yeah Smaug! So he told me about how the dragons was feared an..and how he could breath fire to fry his enemies. But Bilbo started getting tired so I told him he could tell me the story later, but all I can think about know is the dragon attacking me".

The child's eyes grew moist as he told Frodo of his predicament, he felt ashamed feeling weak and afraid. Frodo listened thinking back to his first nightmare at bag end, after losing his parents in their accident he felt if he was weak Bilbo may not see him as a noble hobbit for bag end and send him back to his other relatives. But Bilbo had not felt that way, though he didn't have much experience with children he managed to assure and comfort Frodo letting him know he always be welcome to bag end and be his family.

Using a finger to wipe Fredrick's tears he lifted him from under his arms and sat on the chair pulling him to his side.

"You know, Bilbo has told me the story countless times I can tell you the rest if you want"

"R..really"

Frodo chuckled, "yes I let you know that Bilbo did get out from the terrible Smaug' lair or how else would he tell the story"

Fredrick gave a small smile before leaning into his fathers side listening intently.

The next morning Bilbo rose from bed to wake up the inhabitants of the hobbit hole, only to find both of their rooms empty. Confused he made his way to the living room.

"Perhaps they went out early"?

However his question was answered when he saw his boys snuggled up fast asleep in Frodo's chair both with a peaceful smile as they blissfully slept.

Grinning at the sight Bilbo quietly made his way to the kitchen to cook up thier large breakfast as the hobbit and small child slept peacefully.

An:

This was meant to be a sweet little story I came up with, it was set pre Fellowship of the Ring and I'm sorry if it's not so professional.

Still I hope you enjoyed and and have fun reading on. :3


End file.
